My Kayashima
by Kahoko Ai
Summary: The story's in a script form, just to let you all know. It starts during book 21 after Valentine's Day. there are spoilers! On the way home one, Kayashima runs into someone...
1. Chapter 1

My Kayashima: Chapter 1

**Author:** Hello! This is my first fan fiction. I hope every one who reads this enjoys it. This story is

mainly about Kayashima (duh) and his friends. It starts during his second year so…

yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or any of its original characters!! Just thought every one

should know.

**Noe:** _grinning & smiling _Heh heh…! Man do I love Valentine's Day! It's all about love! True

True love that is! You really have to honor the feeling of what it means to be in love!

Hahahaha… _laughing happily_

**Nakatsu:** What the heck is wrong with Noe?

**Kayashima:** Apparently he and his girlfriend made up. Looks like she gave him chocolate after

all, too.

**Nakatsu:** THE HELL?!

**Sekime: **He hasn't stopped talking about it since yesterday.

**Mizuki:** I'm happy he got some. I mean it means a lot to him.

**Random Student** **1:** There's nothing to be happy about it!

**Random Student 2:** You don't have a clue do you Ashiya?!

**Random Student 1: **He used to be one of US!! We used to share the pain and now he's

changed! Look at his #$-eating grin!!!

**Random Student 2:** It's like the saying "yesterday's friend is tomorrow's enemy"!

**Mizuki:** I wonder if that saying really works in this situation…

**Random Student 1: **I thought you were one of us, Noe!!! You traitor!!!

**Noe:** Huh? What?

**Nakao:** Will you guys just shut up already? You're acting like complete idiots! Sheesh! Why are

you making such a big fuss over chocolate? You're never going to get girlfriends with an

attitude like that!

**Random Students 1 & 2:** ……………..

**Nakao:** You look like you're worried about what happened with Nanba and me. I did want to

stay back at the dorm but I didn't want Nanba to worry about me so…

**Mizuki:** his eyes still look a little red…guess he's not completely over it yet

**Nakao:** Well, what about you?

**Mizuki:** Huh?

mean while Kayashima is in deep thought

**Nakatsu:** Hey, what's wrong with you? You look out of it.

**Kayashima:** What? I'm just thinking…

**Nakatsu:** About what? that's odd for him…

**Kayashima: **Something that happened yesterday.

**Nakatsu:** ? What do you--

**Random Students 1 & 2:** What?! Kayashima how did you get 26 boxes of chocolate?!

**Kayashima:** They were from Saint Blossom girls I met at the dance. I taught them a love spell.

They were probably just thank you gifts. _pulls out a bag of candy _Anyway, I

have way too much. You guys can have some if you like.

**Random Students 1 & 2:** REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT?! THANKS A LOT KAYASHIMA!! 3

**Kayashima:** You should be careful though-- oh… they're gone…

As Kayashima went back to the dorm latter on that day he remembered the encounter he had the day before……

Kayashima is walking to his dorm on Valentine's Day. He had just received many chocolates from girls from Saint Blossom.

_running…hfft…hfft…_Ah! _falls to the ground_

**Kayashima:** _bumped into _Wha?--

Oh! I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! …Huh? OMG! It's you!

**Kayashima:** ?? What?

U-um, I-I've wanted to give you this! _hands him a box _W-well good bye!

**Kayashima:** ??? What was that…? ):/

**A/N: **Well, how was the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. I know I left it at a cliff hanger

but what good story doesn't have one? I hope you'll read the next chapter!

(wonder who the mystery person is…heh 3)


	2. Chapter 2

My Kayashima: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi.

* * *

As it would turn out, Kayashima received free passes to the bowling alley from the random students (for giving them chocolates). He invited Mizuki, Sano, Nakatsu, Noe, and Nakao to go with him. Our story will continue at the bowling alley…!

* * *

**Mizuki:** Sano and I are the rock team… eek! I'm with Sano…! 

**Noe:** Looks like Nakatsu and I are on the paper team! Heh heh!

**Kayashima:** That means Nakao and I are on the scissors team.

The rules are explained.

**Noe:** …and the losing team will have to pay a penalty! You guys better work hard so you won't

have to!

**Nakatsu:** What's up, Mizuki? Is something wrong?

**Mizuki:** No… It's just that… the ball looks like a face. See? Isn't it cute?

**Sano:** Heh… You're observant.

**Nakatsu:** Nyeh heh heh! I'm going first!! No pin can withstand my powerful "Nakatsu's Ball of

Fire"! watch and I'll prove it! _thud roll roll… SMASH_ Yeah! Alright! A strike!

**Noe & Mizuki:** Yay! Go Nakatsu!!!

**Nakao:** …m-Man…tHIs bAll… is hEAvY!!!! _BONK! Roll roll… Smash!_(very girly throw, of course)

Meanwhile on a few aisles away from them…

* * *

**Kaho:** Man! This place is packed today! It's a good thing we got here when we did. We might 

not have been able to bowl.

**Chie:** You're right! Hmm? Ai? What's wrong?

**Ai:** I-it's him!!!!!!!!!! _points toward the group of Osaka boys_

**Kaho:** What?! You mean that boy that you gave the Valentine's chocolate to?! What's his name?

I'll call him over here!

**Ai: **Actually… I forgot to ask his name… _looks into bag_ …AH!

**Kaho & Chie: **What's wrong?!

**Ai:** T-the…l-letter! It must have fallen into my bay when I was in a hurry! Oh no… What'll I do…

**Chie:** That sucks… Wait! While I go pay you can go and bring him over here, Kahoko!

**Kahoko:** Yeah! And that way you can-- Huh? CRAP!!

**Chie:** What?

**Kahoko:** They're leaving!! Come on! We're leaving, too! That way you can give the letter to him,

okay Ai?

**Ai:** Okay!

* * *

The girls leave without bowling so Ai could give the letter to Kayashima. Outside it's raining and the boys start running. 

**Ai: **Oh no…! I'm losing him…! guess I'll have to run faster… _runs faster and just as she is _

_about to tap Kayashima on the shoulder… she falls into him_ AH--!

**Kayashima:** Whoa--! _THUD! _Oww… Hmm? H-hey! Are you okay?! _stands up & puts out a _

_hand_ Can you stand?

**Ai:** Yeah…thanks…oww… I'm fine…

**Kayashima:** Are you sure your okay?

**Ai:** Yeah… I'm built pretty tough so…!

**Ai & Kayashima:** It's you!

**Kayashima: **What are you…

**Ai: **Eeek!!! I caught up to him!!!! OMG! eeeEEEKK!!!! Um… This is for you! _holds out _

_letter_ I um…forgot to give this to you before… it must of fell out when I gave you the

Chocolates before… OH! By the way, I'm Ai Sakura… May I ask your name?

**Kayashima:** I'm Taiki Kayashima. But what is thi--

**Ai:** On no! I'm sorry I have to get back home. Good bye! _runs off_

**Kayashima:** Wuh…

**A/N:** There's the second chapter! Sorry if it's short (which it is if you ask me…). I hope you guys

will continue to read and support!


End file.
